


Keeptober #1

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Series: Keeptober [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Diary style kinda, Drabble, First Person, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: Prompt: Keeper of the Lost Cities (book 1). Sophie reflects on the events of the first book.
Series: Keeptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Keeptober #1

That day, I was torn out of my old world and into my new one. 

I still wonder, even now. What if I hadn’t gone with Fitz that day? What if I’d called the police? What if I’d run? 

Would I spend the rest of my life searching, longing to fit in? Or would I spend the rest of my life safe? Maybe I wouldn’t have met my friends, maybe my world would be a little less colorful… 

But maybe the weight of the world wouldn’t rest on my shoulders. 

Maybe I could go home at night and sleep soundly.


End file.
